harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Leta Lestrange
Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda'' * Laurena Lestrange * * Corvus Lestrange V * Yusuf Kama * Corvus Lestrange III * Eglantine Lestrange * Tezeusz Skamander |przynależność = * Rodzina Lestrange * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Slytherin |aktor = * Zoë Kravitz * Thea Lamb * Maria Dębska |śmierć = 1927 r.Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda |bogin = Zmarły brat |dom = SlytherinFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda |praca = Asystentka Torquila Traversa }} Leta Lestrange (ur. między 1 września 1896 a 31 sierpnia 1897 roku – zm. 1927 r.) — czarownica czystej krwi. Była bliską znajomą Newtona Skamandera, gdy byli uczniami w Hogwarcie, ze względu na ich charakter i miłości do studiowania magicznych stworzeń. W 1913 roku jeden z eksperymentów Lety z wozakiem nie powiódł się, zagrażając życiu innego ucznia. Newt wziął winę na siebie i prawie został wyrzucony zamiast niej. Skamander nadal przechowywał jej oprawione zdjęcie wewnątrz szopy podczas swojej podróży do Nowego Jorku pod koniec 1926 roku. W 1927 roku, sprzeciwiając się Gellertowi Grindelwaldowi, Leta została przez niego zabita w rodzinnym mauzoleum. Historia Wczesne życie Leta Lestrange urodziła się w Wielkiej Brytanii między 1 września 1896 a 31 sierpnia 1897 roku, jako dziecko Corvusa Lestrange'a IV i jego pierwszej żony, Laureny. Lestrange'owie byli starą i szanowaną brytyjską rodziną czystej krwi, uważaną za jedną z Nienaruszalnej Dwudziestki Ósemki przez Cantankerusa Notta. Jakiś czas po narodzinach Lety jej ojciec poślubił drugą kobietę, Clarisse Tremblay. Owocem tego małżeństwa był syn Corvus Lestrange V. Niestety Clarisse niedługo potem umarła, a dzieci zostały wysłane łodzią do adopcji wraz z nianią Irmą Dugard. Na statku zdenerwowana ciągłym płaczem brata Leta podmieniła go z innym chłopcem. Niestety statek zaczął tonąć i pasażerowie musieli ewakuować się na pontonach, a kobieta, której syna podmieniła Leta znalazła się na innej szalupie, która przewróciła się pod wpływem fal. Z tego powodu później Leta obwiniała się o śmierć brata. Nauka w Hogwarcie mały|lewo|Młoda Leta na zajęciach u Dumbledore'a W czasie lat spędzonych w Hogwarcie została przydzielona do Slytherinu. Często była wyzywana i nękana z powodu jej nazwiska. Stała się bliską znajomą Newtona Skamandera, ze względu na ich charakter i miłości do studiowania magicznych stworzeń. W 1913 roku jeden z eksperymentów Lety z wozakiem nie powiódł się, zagrażając życiu innego ucznia. Newt wziął winę na siebie i zostałby wyrzucony zamiast niej, gdyby Albus Dumbledore się za nim nie wstawił. Mimo tego bolesnego zdarzenia, Skamander wciąż był w niej zakochany. 1926 mały|Leta na zdjęciu Skamander wciąż przechowywał jej oprawione zdjęcie wewnątrz szopy podczas swojej podróży do Nowego Jorku pod koniec 1926 roku. Queenie Goldstein, używając na Newcie legilimencji zauważyła, że Leta była tą, która brała, ale nie dawała nic od siebie w ich relacji. 1927 mały|lewo|Tezeusz, Leta i Newt W 1927 roku Leta pracowała w Brytyjskim Ministerstwie Magii w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów i jako asystentka Torquila Traversa. Była narzeczoną Tezeusza Skamandera, brata jej przyjaciela ze szkoły Newtona Skamandera. Była obecna, kiedy Newton Skamander czekał na swoją kolej w sprawie zakazu podróżowania za granicą. Spotkała go na korytarzu i oznajmiła, że komisja już na niego czeka. Następnie wspomniała, że przykro jej, że Newt nie pojawił się na kolacji u Tezeusza. Wspomniała także szkolne czasy w Hogwarcie, podczas których robiła psikusy. Rozmowę przerwał Tezeusz Skamander, który zaprowadził Newtona do sali. Jakiś czas później Leta wraz z pozostałymi członkami Ministerstwa Magii przybyła do Hogwartu w celu spotkania z Albusem Dumbledore'em i przekonania go do współpracy z Ministerstwem. Kiedy mężczyzna odmówił, zostały mu nałożone magiczne Kajdanki monitorujące, które odnotowywały wszystkie rzucone zaklęcia przez czarodzieja. mały|Leta i Tezeusz przechadzają się po Hogwarcie Leta odłączyła od grupy, przechadzając się po murach szkoły i wspominając przeszłość. W jednej sali znalazła swoją szkolną ławkę, na których po latach wciąż znajdował się wyryty napis na drewnie: „L+N”, symbolizujący Letę i Newtona. Czarownica wspomniała lata szkolne: sytuację, gdy rzuciła na koleżankę z klasy zaklęcie Oscausi, kneblujące usta, ponieważ dziewczyna śmiała się z Lety. Po rzuceniu klątwy, dziewczyna musiała uciekać, ponieważ zaczęła gonić ją reszta grupy. Uciekając, trafiła do pokoju Newtona Skamandera, który opiekował się pisklęciem. Kiedy wspomniał, że jest to pisklę kruka, dodał, że jest to również symbol rodziny Lestrange'ów. Kolejnym wspomnieniem Lety była jedna z lekcji OPCM u Albusa Dumbledore'a. Podczas zajęć z boginem, Newton przyznał, że najbardziej boi się pracy w biurze, co wywołało śmiech pozostałych uczniów. Kiedy przyszła kolej na Letę, jej największym lękiem okazał się topiący brat. Ponieważ wizualizacja bogina nie była na tyle dokładna, by każdy uczeń mógł zrozumieć, co bogin przedstawia (niemowlę było zawinięte w pościel), klasa nie zrozumiała, czego dziewczyna się boi. Widok bogina dla Lety był na tyle smutnym momentem, że czarownica udała się nad szkolne jezioro, aby pomyśleć o wszystkim z dala od reszty klasy. Na miejsce przyszedł Newton, którego na wstępie odrzuciła, mówiąc, że nie chce rozmawiać o tym, co stało się na lekcji. Skamander nie zniechęcił się jednak i podał dziewczynie rękę, a następnie pokazał nieśmiałka i pokrótce o nim opowiedział. W tym momencie urwało się drugie wspomnienie Lety. mały|lewo|Leta w szkolnej ławce Letę w sali znalazł Albus Dumbledore, który pożegnał wcześniej pozostałych członków Ministerstwa oraz ostrzegł Tezeusza Skamandera, by ten nie wtrącał się, gdy Grindelwald zwoła spotkanie. Lestrange odbyła krótką rozmowę z Albusem, w której zarzuciła mu, że jako jedyny nie uważał jej w młodości za złej, i że w tej sprawie się mylił. Czarownica dodała też, że nie jest w stanie jej zrozumieć, ponieważ nie stracił swojego brata, na co Dumbledore odpowiedział, że stracił siostrę. Na końcu rozmowy Albus poradził jej, by żal nie był jej odwiecznym towarzyszem. mały|200px|Leta rozmawiająca z Tezeuszem o swoich obawach Leta rozmawiając we Francuskim Ministerstwie Magii z Tezeuszem, powiedziała mu o swoich obawach w związku z jej zmarłym bratem. Tezeusz uspokoił ukochaną, twierdząc, że udowodnią, że jej brat nie żyje. Para chwilę się całuje, a następnie żegna. Jakiś czas później Leta udała się aby odebrać kasetkę z dorobkiem swojej rodziny. Wymówiła swoje nazwisko, aby magiczne półki wyszukały jej skrytki. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, zastała tylko kopertę z informacją, że dane rodziny zostały przeniesione do mauzoleum. Widząc na półce nieśmiałka Newtona, Picketta, rzuciła zaklęcie Circumrota, które obróciło półkę, ukazując wiszących na niej Newtona oraz Tinę Goldstein. Chwilę później do pomieszczenia weszła pracowniczka Ministerstwa, Meluzyna, oraz matagoty. Zdezorientowana Leta rzuciła w stronę zwierząt Drętwotę, co rozwścieczyło zwierzęta, które pod wpływem zaklęcia się powieliły. Leta, Tina oraz Newton wskoczyli do walizki, w której czarownice się schowały. Skamander zaś wyszedł z walizki wraz z wcześniej oswojonym przez niego zouwu. Zwierzę po krótkiej walce z matagotami wyskoczyło z Ministerstwa, trafiając przed mauzoleum rodziny Lestrange. Tina i Leta wyszły z walizki, a następnie Goldstein, podpatrując wcześniej Newtona, uspokoiła zouwu zabawką z dzwoneczkiem. mały|lewo|200px|Leta w mauzoleum Cała trójka udała się do mauzoleum, w którym spotkali Jacoba Kowalskiego, Nagini, Yusufa Kamę oraz Credence'a Barebone'a. Yusuf opowiedział zgromadzonym o swojej przeszłości oraz zdradził, że Credence w rzeczywistości jest jego przyrodnim bratem, Corvusem. Kiedy dodał, że obiecał go zabić, przerażona Leta przerwała mu, przyznając się do morderstwa Corvusa. Za pomocą magii niewerbalnej przyciągnęła kasetkę, w której znajdowało się jej drzewo genealogiczne, a następnie opowiedziała o podróży wraz ze służką do rodziny adopcyjnej oraz o katastrofie na morzu. Oznajmiła też, że chciała się na chwilę uwolnić od Corvusa, więc zamieniła go z innym niemowlęciem. Kiedy załoga i pasażerowie ewakuowali się na tratwy, podmienione niemowlę wraz z Letą i Irmą Dugard uratowało się i dotarło na ląd, zaś pozostałe osoby, w tym jej brat przyrodni, zmarli na morzu. Po zdradzeniu swojej przeszłości, Leta przyznała, że nie wiedziała, kim jest niemowlę, które przypadkowo uratowała. Rozmowę przerwało rozpoczęcie spotkania zwolenników Grindelwalda, którzy przybyli do podziemnej sali. Spotkanie zwolenników Grindelwalda oraz śmierć mały|200px|Grindelwald tworzy krąg zaczarowanych płomieni Leta uczestniczyła w spotkaniu zwolenników Gellerta, podczas którego opowiedział o swoim podejściu do mugoli oraz przedstawił wizualizację, obrazującą skutki ukrywania się przed niemagami i nadchodzącą wojnę. Grindelwald widząc aurorów, nakazał zebranym deportować się i głosić jego poglądy, co też uczynili. Dodatkowo czarnoksiężnik rzucił zaklęcie Protego Diabolica, które stworzyło krąg z płomieni wokół niego. Przekroczyć zaklęcie mogli tylko prawdziwi zwolennicy Gellerta, zaś pozostali pod wpływem płomieni zostawali spaleni. mały|lewo|200px|Leta zmierza w kierunku Grindelwalda Wśród osób, które dołączyły do czarnoksiężnika, byli Credence Barebone, który mimo sprzeciwu Nagini stwierdził, że Grindelwald pomoże mu poznać własną tożsamość, a także Queenie Goldstein, dla której przemowa Gellerta była na tyle przekonująca, że była w stanie uwierzyć, że dzięki niemu spełni się jej największe marzenie: poślubienie niemaga, Jacoba Kowalskiego, co uniemożliwiało ówczesne prawo. Tezeusz Skamander oraz jego brat Newton próbowali walczyć z Grindelwaldem, jednakże ten skierował w stronę młodszego z braci słowa „czy naprawdę wierzy, że Dumbledore za nim zapłacze”, a następnie skierował całą siłę zaklęcia w stronę Skamanderów. Braciom udało się odeprzeć atak, jednakże pojedynek został przerwany przez Letę. Grindelwald, widząc czarownicę, zaproponował jej dołączenie w swoje szeregi, a następnie podał jej rękę. Kobieta początkowo chwyciła jego rękę, po czym puściła ją, a następnie odwróciła się w kierunku obojga braci i powiedziała w ich stronę słowa: „Kocham cię”. Następnie nakazała im uciekać i rzuciła magiczną kulę w krąg płomieni czarnoksiężnika, które zniszczyły czaszkę, z której Grindelwald korzystał podczas wizualizacji przyszłości. Gellert Grindelwald widząc to, skierował zaklęcie w stronę Lety, momentalnie ją zabijając i pozostawiając po niej jedynie pył. Wygląd Leta była ciemnoskórą kobietą z brązowymi oczami i krótkimi, falowanymi włosami, tego samego koloru. Ubierała się w elegancko: w suknie koloru winnego oraz czarne, klasyczne szaty. Leta była drobnej postury. Osobowość mały|180px Leta została opisana przez Queenie Goldstein jako osoba, która jedynie brała od innych, nie oferując nic w zamian''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film). Lestrange miała skomplikowaną osobowość: była zarówno tajemnicza, jak i trudna do odczytania dla odbiorcy. W młodości Leta została przydzielona do Slytherinu, ale zdawała się łamać powszechne stereotypy przypisane do tego domu. Była wrażliwą i skrytą osobą, na której ciążyła opinia, jakoby była taka, jak cała rodzina Lestrange. Mimo tego, nie przejawiała przekonań o wyższości czystej krwi nad pozostałymi, co diametralnie odróżniało ją od reszty rodziny. Dodatkowo Leta nie miała uprzedzeń do czarodziejów, co w kręgach tego rodu było nie do pomyślenia. Czarownica ze względu na swój charakter i powszechną opinię, nie była lubiana w szkole, a wielu uczniów z niej drwiło. Z tego powodu Leta trzymała się z boku od reszty, a częste docinki w jej stronę ucinała, rzucając klątwy na swoich prześladowców. Nie było to jednak spowodowane złośliwością ze strony czarownicy, a jedynie potrzebą wyładowania gniewu podczas zastraszania. Leta mimo wyalienowania, miała jednego przyjaciela, Newtona Skamandera, który, podobnie jak ona, trzymał się z boku oraz fascynował się magicznymi stworzeniami. Dziewczynie nie przeszkadzało, że był on Puchonem i często spędzali razem czas, co dodatkowo zbliżyło ich do siebie. Newton zakochał się w czarownicy, co było powodem wzięcia odpowiedzialności za nieudany eksperyment Lety z wozakiem, za którego groziło Puchonowi wyrzucenie ze szkołyOstatecznie Newton nie został wyrzucony ze szkoły, ponieważ w jego obronie stanął Albus Dumbledore i przekonał resztę komisji do zmiany decyzji..Nie jest wiadome, co Leta dokładnie czuła do Skamandera, ale z pewnością żywiła do niego silne uczucia. Lestrange nie była lubiana przez nauczycieli w szkole, którzy często mieli z nią problemy. Jedynym nauczycielem, który stawał w jej obronie i wierzył, że dziewczyna wcale nie jest zła, był Albus Dumbledore. Mimo to, dziewczyna miała do niego pretensje, ponieważ sądziła, że mężczyzna i tak nie jest w stanie jej zrozumieć. mały|lewo|150px Leta była dręczona wspomnieniami niezamierzonej śmierci swojego brata, co odbiło się na niej na tyle, że bogin czarownicy przybierał kształt tonącego Corvusa. Oznacza to, że Ślizgonka przez wiele lat obwiniała się o śmierć i czuła się z tego powodu winna. W późniejszym czasie Leta związała się ze starszym bratem Newtona, Tezeuszem. Kobieta martwiła się o niego, a także traktowała jak przyjaciela, wyznając swoje obawy na temat nieżyjącego brata. Starszy Skamander odwzajemniał jej uczucia, a w późniejszym czasie był w niej tak mocno zakochany, że się jej oświadczył. Lestrange przyjęła oświadczyny, co oznacza, że musiało jej zależeć na mężczyźnie. Leta była wobec Tezeusza czuła i kochająca, a także oddana. Nie jest jednak pewne, czy nie żywiła także uczuć do jego brata. Ostatnimi słowami Lety były bowiem słowa „Kocham cię”, skierowane w stronę obu mężczyzn. Lestrange potrafiła poświęcić się w imię swoich przekonań, co uczyniła, ratując Newtona i Tezeusza przed Grindelwaldem. Twardo stała przy swoich racjach, mimo wszelkich konsekwencji. Magiczne zdolności mały * '''Talent magiczny:' Leta już od szkolnych lat przejawiała niezwykły talent magiczny, który podziwiał sam Albus Dumbledore. Uważał ją za jedną ze zdolniejszych uczennic w szkole. * Zaklęcia i uroki: Leta świetnie opanowała wszelkie zaklęcia oraz klątwy. Potrafiła odszukać w archiwum informacji na temat swojego rodu szybciej od Tiny Goldstein, która pracowała jako auror. Dodatkowo Leta znała zaklęcia, które pomogły poskromić płomienie wyczarowane przez Gellerta Grindelwalda. * Obrona przed Czarną Magią: Leta musiała być bardzo uzdolniona w tej dziedzinie, skoro uważał tak sam Albus Dumbledore. Czarownica jedyne problemy miała z boginem, co jednak było spowodowane ogromną traumą i wieloletnim obwinianiem się o śmierć swojego brata. * Pojedynkowanie: Lestrange potrafiła się pojedynkować, co udowodniła stawiając czoła samemu Grindelwaldowi. Dzięki swoim zdolnościom była w stanie zniszczyć czaszkę, z której korzystał czarnoksiężnik, a także przetrzymać zaklęcia Gellerta, aby uratować braci Skamanderów, Jacoba Kowalskiego, Tinę Goldstein oraz Nagini. * Teleportacja: Leta potrafiła się teleportować, co uczyniła, aportując się przed Szkołę Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie wraz z pozostałymi członkami Ministerstwa Magii. Relacje Z matką mały|100px Leta nie mogła nawiązać relacji ze swoją matką Laureną, ponieważ ta zmarła zaraz po narodzinach Lety. Z tego też powodu nie mogła wychować dziewczynki. Z ojcem mały|130px|lewo Leta nie była kochana przez swojego ojca, Corvusa Lestrange'a IV. Dziewczynka bardzo przeżywała złe stosunki z Corvusem. Gdy na świat przyszedł jej przyrodni brat, Corvus Lestrange V, prawdopodobnie bardzo mu zazdrościła ciepła i miłości, którym darzył go jej ojciec. Kiedy Leta dorosła, dzieciństwo mocno się na niej odbiło. Nie chciała wspominać swojego ojca i bardzo poruszyło ją, mimo tego, że była tego świadoma, gdy Yusuf Kama powiedział jej, że jej ojciec nigdy jej nie kochał. Z Corvusem Lestrange'em V mały Leta była zazdrosna o swojego młodszego brata, Corvusa, który w przeciwieństwie do niej, otrzymywał ciepło, bliskość i miłość od swojego ojca. Chciała aby chociaż przez chwilę zainteresowano się nią tak, jak jej bratem. Z tego powodu podczas podróży statkiem, Leta podmieniła Corvusa z obcym dzieckiem, którym okazał się Credence Barebone. Niefortunnie podczas sztormu Corvus przewożony na jednej z łodzi ratunkowej zatonął, co odbiło się na psychice Lety. Obwiniała się o śmierć brata do tego stopnia, że jej bogin przybierał postać tonącego chłopca. Z Yusufem Kamą mały|lewo Nie są znane dokładne relacje Yusufa Kamy i Lety. Wiadome jest, że byli dla siebie przyrodnim rodzeństwem ze względu na wspólną matkę, Laurenę. Musieli mieć minimalny kontakt, ponieważ podczas spotkania w mauzoleum od razu się poznali. Zanim Kama dowiedział się o istnieniu Corvusa, był pewien, że musi zabić Letę aby dotrzymać przysięgi złożonej ojcuYusuf obiecał ojcu, że zabije osobę, którą pokochał Corvus Lestrange IV.. Z niewiadomych źródeł zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że Corvus wcale nie kochał swojej córki, co wykluczało ją z kręgu osób, które Yusuf mógłby zabić. Czarodziej nie znał przeszłości Lety na tyle, by wiedzieć o podmianie dzieci na statku, co oznacza, że czarownica ukrywała ten fakt nawet przed rodziną. Z Tezeuszem Skamanderem mały|130px Leta była związana z Tezeuszem Skamanderem,a po pewnym czasie się z nim zaręczyła. Musiała żywić do niego silne uczucia, a także darzyć zaufaniem. Prawdopodobnie Tezeusz był jedyną osobą, która od dłuższego czasu wiedziała o utonięciu młodszego brata Lety. Wspierał narzeczoną i chronił ją. Leta poświęciła się dla niego i Newtona aby ocalić ich przed magicznymi płomieniami wyczarowanymi przez Grindelwalda. Z Newtonem Skamanderem mały|130px|lewo Leta już od szkolnych lat przyjaźniła się z Newtonem. Chociaż pochodzili z różnych domów (Leta była Ślizgonką, a Newt Puchonem), bardzo dobrze się rozumieli i łączyła ich pasja do magicznych stworzeń. Skamander był w młodości zakochany w Lecie, a jego uczucia skutkowały m.in. w tym, że wziął na siebie winę za nieudany eksperyment Lety z wozakiem, za co prawie wyrzucono go ze szkoły. W późniejszym czasie z nieznanych powodów kontakt Newta i Lestrange się osłabił, a ona sama zainteresowała się jego bratem, Tezeuszem. Newton wciąż miał silne uczucia wobec niej, o czym świadczy fakt, że trzymał jej zdjęcie w swojej szopie. Także po wielu latach, gdy Newt i Leta spotkali się w Ministerstwie Magii, nie zachowywali się wobec siebie obojętnie. Mimo że kobieta zaręczyła się z Tezeuszem, pod koniec swojego życia wypowiedziała słowa „kocham cię” skierowane do obojga mężczyzn, a następnie poświęciła się, aby ochronić braci przed magicznymi płomieniami wyczarowanymi przez czarnoksiężnika. Z Albusem Dumbledore'em mały|200px Leta nie przepadała za Albusem Dumbledore'em. Uważała, że niesłusznie miał o niej dobrą opinię w latach szkolnych. Gdy spotkała go w 1927 roku, miała do niego pretensje, że nie jest w stanie jej zrozumieć, ponieważ nie doświadczył cierpienia spowodowanego utratą rodzeństwa. Albus odpowiedział jej wówczas, że przeżył śmierć swojej siostry. Poradził Lecie, by nie pozwoliła na to, aby żal był jej odwiecznym towarzyszem. Z Gellertem Grindelwaldem mały|lewo|210px Leta nie ufała Gellertowi Grindelwaldowi i nie była wyznawczynią jego ideologii. Twardo stała przy własnych przekonaniach, a wizje czarnoksiężnika nie zachęciły jej do zmiany strony. Ostatecznie, gdy Grindelwald zaproponował jej dołączenie do jego armii, Leta podała mu rękę, aby za chwilę ją puścić, a następnie ochronić braci Skamander, niszcząc zaczarowaną czaszkę, z której korzystał Gellert. Wściekły czarnoksiężnik rzucił w nią zaklęcie i ją zabił. Za kulisami * Zoë Kravitz wcieliła się w rolę Lety Lestrange w filmie Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć oraz Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. * W młodszą wersję Lety wcieliła się Thea Lamb. * Reżyser filmu, David Yates stwierdził, że widzowie dowiedzą się więcej o relacji Lety Lestrange i Newta w przyszłych filmach z seriiDavid Yates o Lecie i Newtonie. * Istnieje teoria, która głosi, że Leta nie umarła. Według tej teorii, Leta, ratując Tezeusza i Newtona, posłużyła się tą samą magią, którą posłużyła się Lily Potter podczas ataku Voldemorta na Harry'ego. Leta przeżyła, ponieważ także otrzymała od mężczyzn tarczę ochronną, którą mogli wytworzyć jedyni ci, którzy mieli wybór, czy chcą umrzeć, czy przeżyć (Grindelwald zaproponował Lecie dołączenie do niej, zaś Voldemort zaproponował Lily, aby się odsunęła od Harry'ego). W przeciwieństwie jednak do Lety, Lily nie przeżyła, ponieważ nie otrzymała tarczy ochronnej od Jamesa, gdyż został wcześniej zabity. Zgodnie z tą teorią, Leta została przez czarnoksiężnika przetransportowana do NurmengarduFilm na temat teorii o śmierci Lety. Sama Zoë Kravitz, zapytana przez Dana Foglera (filmowy Jacob Kowalski), czy wróci w następnych częściach jako duch, odpowiedziała, że to nie jest jeszcze pewneRozmowa Dana z Zoë. Występowanie * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz en:Leta Lestrange es:Leta Lestrange fr:Leta Lestrange ja:リタ・レストレンジ nl:Leta van Detta ru:Лета Лестрейндж Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Rodzina Lestrange Kategoria:Zmarli w 1927